


What's New Is Old Again

by omearalee



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, I do like me a whump, Kinda, Post-Canon, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omearalee/pseuds/omearalee
Summary: For all that Helen lives for the future, sometimes the only place to rest is the past.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	What's New Is Old Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 Day 1- historical Teslen. Unbeta'd.

Helen finished pinning up her hair loosely and considered her reflection. She did not look much different than she did in 1886, though tonight she felt the invisible weight of her nearly three hundred years. Despite being so long ago, she could still remember the way James looked at her, the future her, his sharp gaze trying to figure out what exactly had happened to cause her hard and jagged edges. She wondered what he would have said to her now.

She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, over the boning of her corset and the many layers of skirt, as she waited for her water to heat. She had made a few concessions to her otherwise Victorian hideout, the first being the electric kettle that boiled quietly on the counter. With careful movements she prepared her tea tray, pouring the water over the leaves gently when it was ready. Her hands shook just enough to set the china to rattle as she brought the tray over to the sitting area by the fire.

The tea soothed her frayed nerves; nobody mentioned that it was the anniversary of her destruction of the Old City Sanctuary, but the knowledge hung heavily in the air all day. Henry was jumpy, Will kept his distance, Nikola stayed in his lab.

A gentle knock on the door startled her, almost causing her tea to slosh over the rim of the cup. She considered ignoring it; maybe they would go away.

“I know you’re in there, Helen,” came Nikola’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“One moment, Nikola,” she sighed, knowing he’d hear her. She set down her cup and crossed back to the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle, resting her forehead against the cool wood. After a long moment, she drew herself up to full height and opened the door with a certainty she didn’t feel.

The brightness of the hallway contrasted heavily with the dim filamented bulbs inside the room, and the harsh white lights cast unnaturally sharp shadows over her.

If he was surprised in any way by her appearance, he hid it well. “Good evening, Miss Magnus,” he greeted formally. “May I join you?” He presented a bottle of wine with a crooked smile.

“ _Doctor_ Magnus,” she corrected, standing aside to let him pass.

She returned to her chair while he busied himself with wine glasses and a corkscrew, taking a moment to inspect the room. It struck him as hauntingly familiar, its wood paneling and soft lights and ornate rugs immediately transporting him back in time.

“So, Doctor Magnus, this is a lovely place,” Nikola commented, sliding into the other chair.

“Despite having lived the turn of the century twice, there is something to be said for the familiarity. You, however, never seem to be out of place, no matter the decade.”

“My charm is timeless.” She rolled her eyes, a smile curling her lips.

They shared an easy silence, but his gaze on her felt as heavy as physical touch. Her eyes drifted to the fire, flames dancing gently in the hearth. They shifted quickly, suddenly becoming vast and encompassing, loud in her ears. She felt the blistering heat on her skin, the unbearable pressure of the blast waves nearly blowing out her eardrums.

Nikola noticed the shift as she fell out of the present. Her heart began to race and her lips parted to draw more breath. He gently took the cup and saucer from her hands before their trembling spilled her remaining tea.

His hand over hers drew her back to the moment, and she stared at him with unfocused eyes as she shook the memory. Standing abruptly, she retreated to the other side of the room, out of reach of the fire’s radiating warmth.

She paced, the click of her heeled shoes muffled by her skirts. She heard Nikola fussing with the fire, spreading out the logs so they’d burn down with less flame.

“You know,” she began, Helen’s gaze avoiding Nikola as she walked, “I had more nightmares the second time through than I did the first. We had seen so many terrible things, but the inability to do anything about them was so much worse.”

“When you sent me away, when I realized what you were going to do… I had never felt so helpless.”

She stopped in her tracks. “I’m sorry, Nikola,” she whispered, her arms wrapping themselves around her stomach. Though she hadn’t aged, he didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so young before, her wide blue eyes pleading and uncertain.

He crossed the room and took her hand in his, cupping her cheek with the other. She leaned into his touch.

“It’s alright, we’re here now.”

His arm wound around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He pulled their hands up to his chest and he rested his temple against hers. She relaxed into his embrace as he swayed back and forth, a subtle dance to music only he could hear. His fingers danced up and down her spine, long minutes passing before she realized he was tracing the cords of her corset’s lacing through her dress.

“It isn’t as restrictive as they say,” she muttered. She felt him smile against her cheek.

“Just surprised you put on all of the layers.”

“The process is comforting.”

“If you need help getting out of those layers, I am more than happy to help.” She leaned back to glare at him, but couldn’t contain her grin at his wide, mischievous smile. She smacked his shoulder before drawing him close again, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss spoke less to passion than familiarity, long and slow. He gently cradled her jaw, and for the first time in a long time they were sincere with one another. Separating with a soft breath, she rested her forehead against his. She gripped his tie tightly, holding him close.

“Mister Tesla, take me to bed.”


End file.
